


Kiss Your Silhouette

by yerrgat



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/F, Robot/Human Relationships, a lotta kisses, also roll says a bad word, gay shit all around, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerrgat/pseuds/yerrgat
Summary: Roll always loved Kalinka's nightly visits. This one was her favourite.





	

The loud, red digits on Roll's alarm clock displayed 7:27. She'd be here soon. 

 

At this time in the evening, everyone retreated to their bedrooms. The Light family usually spent all day together, and evenings were when they could get some calm alone time before drifting off into a deep and relaxing sleep. 

 

Roll braided her hair to pass the time. Her stomach was littered with butterflies. These were her favourite days, the only time that she and her friend could spend some time together. When they could finally be alone...quietly understanding each other, comforting one another with soft glances and slow movements...when-

 

Her head quickly turned to see her window occupied by two pretty, pale hands, gripping the bottom of the windowsill. Roll's lips curled into a eager smile as she waited until the rest of her friend would arrive. Roll happily sat anxiously on the edge of her bed.

 

With a loud bump, the remainder of her friend came crashing into her room with great force. 

 

"Ssh...!" Roll couldn't stop giggling, trying to keep her composure and stay quiet to avoid being exposed. The person who just burst into her room quickly recovered, stood up, and started brushing the crinkles out of her skirt. She could barely make a difference before two warm hands met the side of her face.

 

"Quite the entrance."

 

“Oh? Trying to be serious huh? That smiles been plastered on your face since you saw me clumsily crash in your room.”

 

"Yeah, but I know you like it." Roll's hands caressed Kalinka's rosy cheeks.

 

Kalinka pretended to think about it. 

 

“True.” 

 

Roll couldn't even think of a response before the sweet taste of Kalinka's lips caused her circuits to fry. 

 

Their lips parted after a minute as they studied every part of each other's faces. Every little detail was so mesmerizing.

 

"I think my bed would be more comfortable." Roll let out a soft giggle, taking Kalinka's hand as she led her there. Both girls made their way over, flopping onto the lovely blankets that sat on Roll's bed. 

 

They both repositioned themselves. Kalinka sat cross-legged on the foot of the bed, while Roll rested on her knees behind her. Without even saying it, they both knew exactly what they were going to do. Roll took the first piece of hair and went to work.

 

After a few minutes, Kalinka broke the silence.

 

"Dad hasn't been home much."

 

"Mhm."

 

"What do you do when your dad isn't home?"

 

"Well, Rock is always here in his absence. And Rush too, sometimes Blues on the rare occasion. Bass also hangs around a lot." Roll let out a little laugh from under her breath, as old memories came back to her.

 

"Bass? Oh right, that's Wily's bot. I forgot about him. He must hang around during the day because I never see him."

 

Roll stopped braiding and bent forward to rest her head in Kalinka’s hair.

 

“It’s so soft..." Roll whispered.

 

"I deep conditioned it today just for you,” Kalinka smiled, ”you're the only one who I want to look good for."

 

Roll's chest tightened. Her cheeks heated up, hands shaking. She let out a small, happy laugh. 

 

Roll straightened her back and went back to work, making sure everything was perfectly in place. No flyaways or tangles for her favorite girl.

 

Kalinka knew what would happen. It didn't stop her from doing it, though.

 

"I wish I wasn't alone all the time. I wish we could live together. We could do everything you've ever wanted, and-"

 

Roll leaned over and rested her head on Kalinka's shoulder.

 

"We both know it can't happen. We work with what we have…and this is it. Of course I'd prefer if it was something different, but lately, I started looking forward to your nightly visits more and more. Every little sight of you counts." 

 

Kalinka sighed in defeat. She lost the battle already. 

 

"But that doesn't mean I don't lay awake at night thinking what would happen if things were different,” Roll spoke gently, “even I catch myself mindlessly daydreaming, as much as I wish I didn't."

 

Some silence followed. Kalinka shifted uncomfortably. 

 

"Elastic me." 

 

Kalinka brought her wrist to the side of her head. Roll proceeded to finish her work as Kalinka's hand returned with one less hair tie. 

 

Roll kissed the tip of Kalinka's ear.

 

Kalinka got up to see the finished product in the mirror across the room as Roll let her weight fall behind her, landing softly in her bed. After spending what seemed like minutes trying to stop smiling, Kalinka came back and flopped onto the bed once again and rested her head on Roll's stomach.

 

"You're amazing. How do you do this? It’s so detailed.” 

 

"I spent a lot of time watching these hair videos on the internet waiting for you. I guess I learn this stuff quickly."

 

The girls were surrounded by soft silence once again. Kalinka couldn't shake the itching thought off her mind.

 

"Do you...do you think it will ever get better than this?"

 

Roll looked away and started playing with the free pieces of Kalinka's hair in an attempt to comfort her. She couldn't keep eye contact now. 

 

"No."

 

"Then why do we-"

 

"Because we love each other. And this is our only chance to take it and run. Soon, we'll have to stop. We can't keep this forever." Roll tried to keep calm.

 

What a weak attempt. Her eyes started welling up.

 

"But once I finish high school, I'll be old enough to move out into my own place. I could get a job and you could live with me and we could..." She shifted to turn her desperate gaze to Roll, "It doesn't always have to be like this. It could be better...right?" Kalinka searched for any trace of hope in Roll's eyes.

 

There was none. Only a sad, guilty face remained now. 

 

"Kalinka... what do you think you're planning? You can't just finish high school, get a low paying job and expect to live comfortably. The transition from your gigantic mansion of a house to a crummy rented apartment is huge."

 

"That doesn't matter...! I just want to be with you! I don't care about any of that.” The desperation in her voice hurt. But she knew it had to be said. She knew she had to hit her with the cold, unforgiving truth that was reality. 

 

Roll sat up and held Kalinka's head with her hands. With a gentle but firm movement, Kalinka's head rose to face Roll. Their eyes locked onto each other's with both passion and uncertainty.

 

Roll tried to be stern. They couldn't live in this fantasy world forever.  

 

"We can't...we can't do this for much longer. Kalinka I, I'm not..."

 

"Human, I know. I forget often. You're just so...human-like. I wish you were..."

 

The tears finally came rushing down.

 

"Listen I know, _I know._ But you're going to grow up, age, and mature. My AI might grow with you, of course, but I'll always be like this,” Roll’s voice started to crack, “there's nothing we can do about it.” Roll started wiping away Kalinka's tears. The pain in her chest was unbearable. 

 

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I can't be what you want, you're going to move on and I'll still be glued here. You can't give up your life for me, I won't allow it." Roll's lips started trembling. She couldn't keep it up much longer. 

 

Kalinka sat up, salty tears trickled down her face.

 

Roll's motherly instincts immediately kicked in. She sprung up to meet Kalinka and firmly embraced her in a hug. 

 

The crying wasn't quiet anymore. Roll clutched onto Kalinka to comfort and calm her down as much as possible while trying to keep herself quiet as well. She found herself constantly repeating the words, "I'm sorry." 

 

 

 

 

A few minutes passed. They were still together...together as one. Kalinka calmed down considerably. 

 

Kalinka separated herself from Roll's embrace, her face was still slick with tears. "Well now look at me. I ruined all the hard work you did on my hair..."

 

"I don't care about that."

 

"I..I'm sorry...for what I did. I shouldn't have done that and put our secret in danger and forced it on you and-" She rubbed the tears off her face. "I'm sorry Roll I just..."

 

Kalinka's hand rose as she touched the part of Roll's chest where her heart would be.

 

"Often I find myself caught up in this world. This world where I think, 'maybe things will actually be ok', you know? But...It's fake. Isn't it?" Kalinka's hand remained.

 

Her hand was not alone anymore. Roll clutched Kalinka's hand with both of hers and held them tightly between them.

 

"Hey."

 

Kalinka's eyes met with Roll's comforting gaze.

 

"What we have now, the bond and love we share at this very moment, this is not fake. We both know the inevitable. But you know what? That's the future. And frankly, I don't give a fuck about that right now." 

 

Kalinka's eyes widened. Roll's choice of words caught her off guard but assured her at the same time. This was real.

 

Roll's grip on Kalinka's hand tightened.

 

"Let’s enjoy ourselves while we can. What we have is what we have, and all we can do is take it to the fullest. We'll have restrictions down the road. So what? Let's push it as far as possible now, take advantage of our time. Let’s love each other like we always have. Or more, if you're up for tha-"

 

She couldn't even finish before being struck by Kalinka's lips. Falling backward, Kalinka hovered over Roll, her hands on either side.

 

Kalinka was the first to speak. 

 

"I love you so much."

 

“I love you more.“ Roll giggled. 

 

Everything was okay now. 

 

Kalinka rolled next to her. They both cuddled together as they held hands and drifted off into a gentle, peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun finally started peeking into the room as the morning birds sang their song. Roll shifted over to put her weight onto Kalinka, but only ended up moving to an empty space on the bed. 

 

Kalinka kissed Roll's head. 

 

"Is it...morning already...?" Roll mumbled.

 

"Unfortunately, yes. School starts in 3 hours. I left my homework unfinished for you. My Biology teacher is going to be pissed" Kalinka laughed, hoping to ease the parting.

 

Roll sat up, rubbing her eye, as she watched Kalinka walk over to the window. The window where the love of her life would both enter and depart.

 

Half of Kalinka's body was already out the window. Sitting on the windowsill, gripping the sides of the wall, Kalinka asked,

 

"Next week Thursday?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just wanted to note, Roll's mental/AI is the same age as Kalinka who is 16. Her AI matures and ages. Her body is that of a teenager, which she's had forever. 
> 
> This is my third(?) time at writing fanfiction so hopefully this is comprehensible.


End file.
